Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a set of items that may be selected or unselected. For example, a computer may present a file system with various files and folders that have been selected based on known or arbitrary criteria (e.g., files and/or folders matching the criteria of a filter, or that have been selected by the user) or a set of records in a database table matching a particular query. As a particular example, a file system may present a set of objects (e.g., files and folders) having various properties, including a name and a modification date. A computer may present to the user a set of recently modified objects, and this list may be limited to a particular size (e.g., no more than ten recently modified items displayed in the list). A user may select one or more recently modified items that are of interest, and may ask the computer to select or “pin” the items with respect to a selected list (e.g., a list of items with which the user is currently working). The computer may therefore present a first list (a “selected list”) comprising the selected items, and a second list (a “unselected list”) comprising the unselected items. Moreover, these lists may appear to be mutually exclusive. When the user selects an item in the unselected list, the item appears in the selected list and disappears from the unselected list.
These selected items may be presented in various ways. For example, the selected items may be presented as a separate list, e.g., as a selected list comprising the items of the item set that are selected, and an unselected list comprising the items of the item set that are unselected. These different lists may be presented consecutively and/or concurrently, and the items presented in a list may be sorted in various ways (e.g., by alphabetic order, by item type, or by date of creation or modification). Additionally, a user may be permitted to perform various operations on the items, such as selecting or deselecting items.